Chulance
chulance, AKA beckoth, arrived at the Naruto GameFAQs board a month or two before the RP moved to Chaos Order. He was and is universally hated by those who encountered him. History in the RP Initiation Saga One fateful day on the GameFAQs Naruto Board, chulance came and posted up a profile in the appropriate topic, but without using proper formatting and far too many starting Jutsu over the 7-Jutsu Limit. This and many other reasons were met with concern among the approvers, and it took a great while before chulance's profile was up to snuff. Around this time, sonickrazy also found the board. He put up a significantly weaker profile in the correct format that was instantly approved. chulance tried to get a role in the RP, but did not find so much as a niche to fit into, partially due to his still vastly overpowered character, but more to do with his atrocious grammar and punctuation skills. He eventually (after a day) got so fed up with this that he created a topic on the board begging for someone to fight with him. sonickrazy was also having difficulty finding a niche, so he took up on the offer. chulance beat sonickrazy into the ground, but sonickrazy didn't give up. sonic had another battle with chu, while chu simultaniously fought with Regaro, playing Rock Lee. This began the start of a long relationship between sonickrazy and chulance... Mizuki Saga The next day, chulance decided that he wanted a Canon Character. This was met with as much concern as ever, so sonickrazy suggested that chulance take up Mizuki Touji. chulance ignored this, now onto bigger and better things, so sonickrazy decided that he would become Mizuki. After much debate on both sides of the chulance argument, the approvers eventually approved that chulance have The Sage of Six Paths, but only in non-canon. chulance quickly disregarded this and used him in Canon, stripping him of his character. Around this time, Mizuki had made a topic for the Konoha Maximum-Security Prison, and had placed his character in there. chulance made it so his character had been placed in prison by the Hyuuga, and proceeded to RP with Mizuki. Mizuki took it a step further by calling chulance a "crucial part of his plan". By this point, chulance had also started "controlling" Tsunade, making a The_Real_Tsunade account. This failed, however, as he still kept the grammar issues, making it obvious who he was. This annoyed many, many users, not least of which Ichigo. After several attempts to get out of prison and into Konoha without complaints from the board, Mizuki and chulance isolated themselves from the rest of the board, now in their own semi-RP. It struck Mizuki that this was not the spirit of RPing, and so he started posting at a much slower rate. This disturbed chulance, so he created a topic informing Mizuki to hurry up and post. By this point, not only the RPers of the board, but also the regular users had gotten a bit fed up with chulance and his off-topic posts. chulance and several other users, notably Exilesx, got into an argument about whether or not he should be universally ignored. chulance argued that RPing was his life and he had nothing else to do, which was met with disbelief among the other members. Mizuki joined the argument on chulance's side, now arguing that they should just leave well enough alone. Exilesx argued that Mizuki was not the big hero that he thought he was, and that chulance should be ignored not only for the great waste of space he was creating with all his topics, but also because he godmoded, had far too many abilities, and was an overall annoyance the board over. Mizuki became enraged at this, typing in circles and not going anywhere with his arguments and filling them with flawed logic. This was done much to the disbelief (and somewhat amusement) of Exilesx and Kale. Mizuki broke down and deleted all of the posts he had made with Mizuki and started over. chulance refused to delete his, but did not appear for several days. beckoth Saga A few days after the scuffle, the board was back to its normal pace. Mizuki was now doing his own thing, and developing an obsession with Naruto and Iruka that would form the better part of his character. One day, a new user came to the board who had the same grammar issues as chulance, and made a character with the same godmoding potential as chulance. His name was beckoth. Several users quickly caught on to this deception, not least of which Mizuki. He informed beckoth how obvious this was, to which he responded that he'd never heard of Mizuki before. Regardless, the first order of business of beckoth's was to beg the board for someone to fight him. As if on cue, chulance appeared and opted to take the challenge. After a short conversation between the two, the match began. Mizuki commented on how obvious it was that the two were the same person when their posts were put next to each other. A second/third/fourth (Choose one) person then stated that it was not possible, as they had a conversation beforehand. A bit later, after chulance had given up on trying to play beckoth, Mizuki was beginning to infiltrate the Ninja Academy in order to get to Iruka. chulance wanted in on the fun, so he conveniently placed one of his characters where Mizuki could get to him. Not wanting his trail to be detected, Mizuki stealthily leaped from the roof and mugged chulance of his clothes. chulance's character expertly dodged out of the way, but that was foiled by calls of godmoding from Mizuki and Shikamaru. chulance was resilient, however, and quickly recovered in order to get in a fight with Mizuki. Later, Mizuki and Neji were in a heated battle. chulance appeared just in time to watch Mizuki get hit by an attack from Neji and be sent flying. Deprivation and Expulsion Saga By this time, a Tournament in the Hidden Leaf Forest had sprung up titled "Crossroads of the Nindo" probably by some fat guy. Not to be outdone, chulance decided to make his own. The only difference was that one could talk to those still alive when they had been killed. Mizuki suggested that it be set in the Sand Desert, which chulance said was his second choice. Around this time, the RP was dying, topics being deleted and such. Thus, the Sand Desert Tournament had to be remade several times, along with Orochimaru's Lair and several other topics. When the board finally moved, chulance caught word of the move and came along, now under a new name. He was immediately IP Banned and never seen again. Former Characters Canon Characters Sage of Six Paths Original Characters Kenfor Stemo Rando Several Anbu-level Konoha Ninja Relations With Other Users Friendships Mizuki used to be a good friend of chulance's, but only because he allegedly felt bad for him. Exilesx and Regaro also attempted to be friendly with him. Rivalries Absolutely everyone on the board detested him at one point or another, and was a definite reason to move to chaos_order. Fun Facts *Due to chulance's switch to beckoth, Mizuki took up the habit of referring to chulance as "Chubecka", a combination of "chulance", "beckoth", and "Chubacka". Category:RPers Category:Male RPers Category:GameFAQs